Happy Birthday
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Abe's birthday is coming up and Mihashi is trying to find a present for him but Abe keeps pushing Mihashi away. Why is he doing that?


"Mihashi watch where you're pitching!" Abe suddenly started during practice near the beginning of December.

"S-s-sorry Abe-kun. I-I-I'll do better. I won't let you down even though I know I already do. We didn't even make it to the finals of the Koshien tournament. It's my entire fault," Mihashi poured out while crying.

"Now look what you did Abe-kun. You made the poor guy cry. You should go apologize," Tajima inputted coming to Mihashi's defense.

"Oh shut it. You know it's true. If Mihashi hadn't broken our promise and gotten sick we would have beaten that team and made it to the finals. It's his entire fault!" Abe retorted.

"Don't say that Abe. We know there's nothing you can do once you get sick. Wait. Did you say a promise?" Tajima questioned with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"P-p-please stop T-T-Tajima-kun. A-A-Abe's right. It was my fault. I-I-I need to do better so we don't fail next year," Mihashi put in dejectedly.

"Fine. So long as it's all right with you Mihashi. Well, I better get back to my practice or Momoe will get on my case. Shoot, too late. She already spotted me. Better hurry. Talk later," Tajima shouted while running off like a scared puppy.

Practice ended fine but Tajima got a big scolding for slacking off during practice. Abe and Mihashi would have but they had been somewhat practicing while talking with Tajima.

It was now only Abe and Mihashi left in the locker room. They had to pick up everything today because it was their duty. Every week it is a different group stuck with the task.

Abe heard Mihashi muttering something under his breath, "Oi, Mihashi if you've got something to say just say it. I promise not to yell at you so it's ok," he said while controlling his temper.

"O-o-ok. I-I-I was just wondering what type of music you liked," Mihashi stuttered out.

"I don't listen to music much. Why?" Abe said sternly.

"Oh, uh, no reason," Mihashi whispered out. You could see the hurt look on his face even if he tried hiding it.

Then why even ask, idiot," Abe said not looking at Mihashi and walking out of the room.

"I can't tell you it's for your birthday" Mihashi said, crying, as soon as Abe was out of the room. He didn't leave for a while after that.

The next day Mihashi wasn't at school. He had caught a cold from staying out so late crying. Tajima tried to drag Abe to go see him but he wouldn't go. He knew he had been harsh with him yesterday but it wasn't like he would apologize just like that.

Mihashi soon got back to school but he looked so bad. Tajima tried to tell him to go back home but Mihashi wouldn't. There was no way he would. He had missed so much practice already and he didn't want Abe to have any other reason to be upset with him.

At practice Abe reprimanded him. Mihashi just stood there crying while listening to Abe. Everything he said he took to heart. Practice went smoothly except for that.

The next day was a Sunday. Mihashi decided to take the time off to go to the stores. He just had to find something to give to Abe. In all of the stores he went to he found nothing. There was nothing there that looked like something Abe would like. It took him until supper time to find a gift. Only three more days now until his birthday.

On Monday Mihashi looked as if he had gotten no sleep at all.

"What's wrong with you, you idiot. Can't you get enough sleep? Remember to take care of yourself. You can't get sick again. We need you to practice. You are the center of the team so take care of yourself okay?" Abe shouted in a worried tone.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I should have thought more about the time. I just couldn't go to bed. I was too happy that sleep wouldn't come. I-I-I promise to take better care of myself next time. Don't worry. I'll be fine for practice today also so let's start. I think I am getting faster with my pitches," Mihashi said so quietly you could barely hear him.

They started practice and he was right. Mihashi's pitches were getting faster. His control wasn't being sacrificed for the speed also. Abe was impressed.

"Good job today, Mihashi. Keep that up and no one will beat us in a game. Look out Koshien here we come," Abe congratulated Mihashi.

"Thanks. I took your words to hear Abe. It's all thanks to your lead that I am able to pitch like this," Mihashi replied with a smile on his face.

The next two days flew by and soon it was Abe's birthday. Everyone got him a present but Mihashi was to shy to give his present with the others there. He would wait until they were alone.

Practice was cut short because of Abe's birthday and the snow. Soon it was only Abe and Mihashi left in the room. The rest had left already and Mihashi stayed behind so he could give his presnt to him.

"Why are you still here? I thought everyone had already left," Abe questioned.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you this," Mihashi stuttered out while holding out the present.

"You didn't have to do that. I never asked for anything. Geez, why do people have birthday's anyways? They are so stupid all you get are stupid gifts from people who think they know what you want and are 'friends.' It's the stupidest holiday besides Christmas," Abe ranted on.

Mihashi just looked dejected and started to cry. "I-I-I-I'm sorry. I should have thought. I just want you to have this though. It took so long to find. P-p-p-please accept it," Mihashi cried out looking anywhere but at Abe.

"Why should I accept something from you? Just get out of my sight!" Abe shouted at Mihashi while pushing the present out of Mihashi's hands.

Mihashi ran out of the room. He got halfway home and was running across the street when he suddenly saw bright lights. It all happened so fast. There was no way to stop it. The car ran into him.

After Mihashi left the room Abe sprawled down on the floor. Why did he have to do that? He was so stupid. His eyes fell on Mihashi's present and he picked it up.

Where was a card with it so he read the card first.

"Happy Birthday Abe-kun,

I hope you have a happy birthday. Thank you for all of the great advice on pitching. Let's go to Koshien together. Together we can do anything.

I hope you like the gift. It took a long time to find the perfect gift for you. I couldn't get you just any gift.

This gift is to represent our friendship. Please accept it. This gift isn't all I have for you.

Even though you are always yelling at me all I can think of is you. I don't even think of you in a negative light. It took me a long time to figure this out but … I-I-I love you. I hope that you can return these feelings but if you don't I promise to not bother you about it anymore.

I do hope we can be more than friends.

From

Your loving and trusting friend Mihashi.

P.S. use the gift so we can win in Koshien and beyond."

He broke out in tears. All this time he had been pushing Mihashi away because he thought his feelings would never be returned and yet now he was finding out Mihashi felt the same way? He had to go after him. Abe ran out the room stumbling on the way out.

He ran to the house and rang the bell. No one answered. Where was everyone? It didn't help that there were sirens going so loudly so close to the house that it should have woken them up and yet there was no answer.

Abe went home feeling very sad. Hopefully Mihashi would listen to him tomorrow. Tomorrow never came for Abe in his world.

On his way home he ran into Tajima. Tajima was running around a corner and plowed into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going" Tajima shouted. Then he noticed who it was. "Oh, Abe it's awful. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Abe said in his saddened voice.

"Mihashi was taken to the hospital. Apparently he's in pretty bad shape. He was on his way home from practice when he ran into the street and was hit by a car. I am heading to the hospital right now if you want to come with."

Abe's face lost all life. Nothing could reach him right now. He took off for the hospital leaving Tajima behind.

He got there out of breath but went straight to the operating room. As soon as he got there he heard the news. Mihashi was no longer part of this world. He fell over in the middle of the floor.

When he woke up he was in a hospital room. He could still remember everything and he broke down crying.

The funeral was held a few days later on Sunday. Abe was let out of the hospital in time for it. He may have been invited but he still felt like he didn't belong. After all it was mainly his fault all of this happened. If he hadn't yelled at Mihashi, Mihashi wouldn't have run out like that then he wouldn't have been there when the car came.

Abe stayed longer than the rest. He had a few things to say to Mihashi.

"Listen, Mihashi. I-I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. You were never to get into any harm. All of the time I wished for your happiness. It may not have seemed like it but I really did.

The reason I pushed you away like I did was because I couldn't control my feelings. I was so afraid you would have pushed me away if you found out how I feel about you. I realize now that the whole time I was being a fool. You would have accepted me no matter what.

I read the letter. I wish you were still here. If you were I could tell this to your face and make you the happiest person on earth.

I love you. I know I don't deserve your love anymore and I don't know if you would accept me if you still were here but I love you. There is nothing in this world that could stop me from loving you. Even though you are dead it doesn't stop me from feeling this way for you.

Thanks for the glove also. It must have cost a lot. I promise to use it all the time. My only regret is that I can't accept the second gift and it's all my fault.

Next time we see each other I promise to say those words to your face.

I love you," Abe whispered while crying.

As he was leaving he felt a slight breeze pass by even though there was supposed to be no breeze today.

"Don't worry I heard the words. I am so happy you return my feelings. Next time we meet I too, promise to say it to your face," the wind seemed to be saying. It brushed against Abe's lips and he could have sworn that it was Mihashi kissing him.

Abe broke down crying. No more would he be a coward and hide his feelings. He would never forget this love. Even if he found someone else he would wait until the time he could see Mihashi again and he would never love anyone more than he loved Mihashi.


End file.
